STALKERS
by HumphreyMercer
Summary: The STALKERS are real...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this story is inspired by the game Call of Duty:Ghosts, so if you already play that game, you might already know that i will put some factions in here, like Federations and for the Ghosts, i changed it into STALKERS, and there are one more team in here, which is the Alpha enjoy! :)**

The war between the Federations who wants take on full control over the America and Canada and the goverment who wants to stop it's leader, King, has been raged on for five years, but today, two teams are going to kill him... and stop this war once and for first team is the Alpha team, the most elite squad in the world, their work has been appreciated through out the years, capable to take out an entire enemy base without any help, they're independent, brave, and leader of the team is Sanderson along with Collins, the two had some relationships before that but now they broke up, but they still got some feelings for eachother, the rest of the team is -Do Moore, Sanchez, Lt Claw Santos, and Santos.

Then the worst team in the military history, the Omega are the worst team in the world, even when they do the simplest task such as wiring the C-4, they always find some leader of the team is SGM. Humphrey Mercer, SFC. Shakey Allen, SFC Mooch Johnson, SSG. Salty Williams, SSG. Janice Lewis,SSG. Reba Lopez, Sgt. Candy Rogers, Sgt. Sweets Torres, and finally, Kate's younger sister, Sgt. Lilly team leader, Humphrey is having a crush on Kate, but he know it would be impossible to win her heart."Come on you slow bastard! Back to work!"their leader General Winston Sanderson and General Tony Williams yelled at the Omega team to repair the Humvee while the Alpha team watch them while making jokes at them."Ugh man...i always wanted to kick their ass someday" Mooch said angrily."Relax bro, we'll get it as soon we did this operation without any fucking mistake"Humphrey said as he watching got a blonde hair with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, she is very attractive, note that her breast is big enough, around D-Cup size and a very nice ass."Hey! you fucking pervert! get back to work!"Garth said as he kicked Humphrey's had enough, he stand up and punch Garth's nose, making it bleeding.

"Ooooo...now you're brave enough to fight me back"Garth said as he punch his stomach and kick him to the whimpering in fear as Garth repeatedly stomping on his back."HEY HEY HEY!ENOUGH YOU TWO!WE'RE NOT GOING TO WIN THIS GODDAMN WAR IF BOTH OF YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!"Winston yelled at both of is helped up by his friends while Garth wipe his bleeding nose."See you next day fuckers!"Garth said as he gives his middle finger to finally repaired the Humvee and go to their rooms.

Night...20:21:43...

Kate slowly strolled across the hallway, she can't remove that memory of Humphrey's punching imn the morning, she sometimes hates him, but sometimes she felt sorry for him, when she pass Humphrey's room, she hear some look on the glass to see what's going 's sitting on his bed while he massaging his back, she can clearly see that he's well toned, which make her blush."_Wow...i never knew Humphrey would be so hot!even if he's not buff as Garth"_Kate commented in her finally go to her room, only to see Garth is laying on her bed without his shirt."What bring you here hottie?"Kate seduced him "i just...you know want to sleep with you babe"Garth said as he pushed Kate to the nearest wall."Well what if i show you some _techniques _that i learned?"Kate said seductively as she trailed her fingers across his abs down to his know exactly what she wants and the two spent a hot night in Kate's room.

Next day...February 21 2017...06:34:22...

Humphrey POV

"Hey Humphrey...get up!Winston wants us for some special ops to be done"Mooch shaking my bed."Okay okay im coming"i said, i grab my white t-shirt and go to the meeting room, in there, Winston and Tony are waiting for us."Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are here to discuss something, and that something is to kill King"Winston said as he turns off the light and turn on the projector."Your mission is to secure a nuclear silos down an abandoned mine that we believe it's where Kings hiding, you secure the nukes and kill King, simple task to do, Alphas...you secure the nukes, then the Omegas will guard it"Tony said "but dad they can't do shit!"Garth yelled, obviously humiliating the Omega team."SILENCE!i know what's better for you, so get ready and we will depart at 0800 hours, dismissed."Man...i can't believe they humiliated us right in front of the generals"Salty said "yeah...but for now we got a lot more important things to do..."Humphrey said as he pack his things up.

08:00:00

"Okay...everyone ready?"i asked "ready..."they all answered my question."General Winston this is Humphrey Mercer,requesting for clearance for takeoff, over"i said "copy that Humphrey, you clear to takeoff, over"Winston said."Thank you sir"i said,the pilot then take off and we go to Edmonton.

10:29:45...Edmonton...

No POV

"Alpha team this is Omega team, we got you cover over"Humphrey said, but as usual, there are no answers from them."Looks like they're getting cockier than ever before"Humphrey said, he then put a magazine into his M4A1 Grenade Launcher/w ACOG sight and load his grenade launcher."Alright...we're good to go"Reba then touches down on the mine, the guards completly unaware of their presence."Weapons free!"Garth yelled, they take down the guards on the tower while the Omegas are watching their back."We got you Alphas, got get him!"Humphrey said, but then a pickup truck with a M249 SAW mounted on the back is pinning down their location."Hornet One-One, we got pinned down by an hostile vehichles, request for an immediate aor support over"Garth yelled."Roger that...we're onto you...standby..."Hornet One-One pilot said.

A Little Bird then come and fire it's gun, the bullets are clanging as they hit the ground and other bullet truck then explodes, incinerating the driver and the shooter."The rest of the US army and the Canadian army just come, they headed your way to aid you over"Tony then find the nuclear silos, but only to find that they're heavily guarded by some ZPU-4 and anti tank weapons and some SAM sites."Shit...Warhammer 1-2 requesting for air support over"Humphrey said, then the AC-130 fires its main cannon, the 105mm cannon,it destroys the entire ZPU-4s and some SAM sites."Hell yeah!"Humphrey yelled, the two teams are going to secure the silos, aided by the US and Canadian the plane destroys more SAM sites."Hot damn!"The shooter 4 missiles inbound and its targeting the plane."HOLY SHIT!MISSILES IN THE AIR!FLARES!FLARES!"the pilot yelled, they deployed the flares and the missiles chase it away."ANOTHER ONE ANOTHER ONE!"the co-pilot warned them, but its too late.

The missile hit the fuel tank, destroying it in the process."Goddamn it!we gotta go, Alphas! go get King, we'll secure the perimeter"Humphrey nodded and go deeper into the then find the main office, but King is nowhere to be a phone is answer the phone and then they hear a familiar voice."Alphas...you shouldn't be here, the whole mine is a trap,the nuclear silos are going to open and going to obliterate USA, goodbye..."King ended his a beeping sound is heard."TEAM GET THE FUCK OUT THERE!IT'S A TRAP!"Winston said, then a C-4 Alpha team then go back to the LZ, where they found that the Omegas are defending it to their last breath."Come on!the Alphas is here, give them some covering fire!"Shakey Alphas return fire as they slowly make their way to the LZ."Humphrey!where's the other forces?!"Claw asked "they all dead!a man with a gatling gun and with an EOD armor completly anihillated us!, thankfully we got some RPGs to kill him"Humphrey some minutes a PaveLow is lowering it self to extract the remaining forces."Alphas you go first! We'll cover you!"Humphrey yelled, Kate then hoisted herself to the helicopter floor, when Garth's running to the chopper, an RPG fire knocks him out, and got shellshocked for a few seconds."HANG ON GARTH!I GOT YOU!KILL SOME FUCKERS WITH THIS!"Humphrey yelled as he gives him an AK-47 with Holographic Sights.

On that precise moment, the whole Alpha team watch the Omegas is mowing the enemy with her PKP PECHENEG with Red Dot Sights while Janice using her W1200 to shot more and more incoming uses a gatling gun to anihillate the enemies."BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKERS!BRING IT ON!"he yelled and taunted the enemies."IM OUT!"Shakey yelled "here i got some spare ammos!"Salty said, he throw an G36C ammo to Shakey, which he quickly catches it and reload his G36C Heartbeat use a knife to kill an enemy right between his eyes, Candy and Sweets are using their Uzi Akimbo to hold off the oncoming , Humphrey load Garth to the chopper and tell the pilot to leave the zone without them."NO!WE CAN DO THIS!ALL OF US CAN MAKE IT!"Garth yelled."TOO LATE!THEY'RE OUTNUMBERING US!GET THEM OUTTA HERE!"Humphrey yelled, the pilot then take off while the nuclear missile is launching to the space."NOOOO!GO BACK THERE!"Garth yelled, then the mine explodes and sending million tons of rocks to the then fly back to the base, without the Omega team.

_The missiles hit many major cities such as New York, Washington D.C, Los Angeles and many then the whole USA turns into what they called No Wolfs fate of the Omega team is remain unknown and they held a ceremony to honor their bravery on that fatal day.2 years later, people start to see the enemies are facing another threat that's far more deadlier than the Alpha time they kill or finish their task, they always left the word:The STALKERS ARE REAL..._

**So how was it?good or bad?well the Omega team dies...but not exactly as you think...find out on the next chapter!. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second part of the story,it contains the Alpha team encounter the STALKERS, enjoy :)**

2 years later...February 21 2019, 08:12:22...Jasper City...

The base were filled by many soldiers, most of them are repairing or practicing, but one team is not in the mood of doing still recall that fatal day when the Omegas sacrifice themself to ensure their survival, they always said that the Omegas wont be a hero, but they did two years ago."I still can't believe we don't have a time to say goodbye, or being noce to them"Garth said "yeah, if they survive, we might befriends with them"Hutch added."Well it's too late, they're dead and the only thing that always in our head is the remorse of not sayong goodbye in the first place"Scar said."It's just, my sister is there too, my father is so devastated from his loss of his youngest daughter"Kate said, tears rolling off her eyes.

"Yeah, but-"Garth cutted and Tony are standing behind him."Come on, we need to have a talk with you all"Winston said, they nodded and follow those two generals to their room."So...anyone of you knows the stories about the STALKERS?"Winston asked."I don't know, but some says they're the deadliest team on the said that they can snipe an enemy without using the scope and get a headshot from a mile away, and some said that once they manage to destroy a whole base only using one grenade and thats it, nothing else"Kate explained."Is that so? Well Alphas, they're much more deadlier than , your team is called to extract some valuable datas from a crashed Pavelow near the border of No Wolfs Land, get all the valuable datas and get the hell outta there, those fucking Federation wolves can swarmed within any minutes"Winston informed, after packing their loadouts, they board another Pavelow and go to the crash site.

2 hours later... 10:12:22, Calgary...

The Alpha team had set their foot on the ground, the wall that keeps the wolves from entering the No Wolfs Land can be seen in the Alpha go to the crash site slowly, make sure that there's no one there except some minutes they find the site, the Pavelow is smoking, the pilots were already dead, the scout the place before going in."Hmph...i don't know man, but my feelings are telling me that this is not good..."Claw said "shut up...don't think like that"Scar replied, they then bring out the valuables from the crashed chopper.

Just as when they finished, an attack occured."Alphas!surrender now or we will kill you, or bring you to King"the Federation wolf said."Step over my dead body first"Garth challenged them, they laughed and prepare to kill the out of nowhere, a sound of a sniper rifle can be heard and seconds later a bullet pierces through a wolfs head, he then fall to the ground, die."SHIT!STALKERS!"the Federation wolves yelled in fear, they even don't think the Alpha no more, the Alpha just stand there, watching the Federation wolves scared to death.

Then a wolf landed behind them, he use his katana to slice two wolves in two, then another wolf come and attack the wolf with the katana, he then manages to slice his head that, a smoke grenade is thrown, its smoke cause the vision to be limited, after some minutes a very big wolf appear with a minigun on his hand."Goodbye...bitch"he said with a big grin as he mowed down the another wolf joins the battle, he use his Uzi akimbo to shoot some they all dead, one wolf remains, then a wolf with a skull pattern on his mask jump, joining them."Your call...leave him here and let the Alpha take care of him or kill him"the wolf with the minigun said, the wolf with skull mask shoots him twice in the head.

"Die..."he said, then 5 female wolves join them."Aww...me missed it again"a wolf with white hair groaned "don't worry, we'll get another chance"the other wolf said, then they look at the Alpha, whose watching them in disbelief."Ahh...Alpha team, the greatest team in the world"the man with skull mask said."Who are you?why did you save us?"Kate asked "it's doesn't matter who we are, what matter is, you're okay"the wolf with the mask said."Thank yuo but please...can you tell us your name?"Kate asked, the wolf with the minigun ask his friend."Should we tell them bro?"he asked, the masked wolf nodded."It's time to show them who we are..."he said, then he removed his mask, revealing a familiar face to them."H-HUMPHREY?!is that really you?how did you survive?"Garth asked in disbelief."We manage to get out in time just seconds after you take off, then we go to the No Wolfs Land, where we establish our base, within 2 years of practicing, we manage to defeat you in any way"Humphrey explained."So if it's true, is that girl with the white hair behind you is Lilly?"Kate asked, hoping that it is Lilly."Yes it's her"Humphrey said, Kate instantly broke into tears, she will meet her sister again, after 2 years."LILLY!"Kate yelled as she hug Lilly and Lilly hugged her, both are crying in joy.

"IM SO SORRY THAT I LET YOU IN THE OMEGA TEAM!"Kate cried, Lilly cried as well and stroked Kate's hair."It's okay, im still alive right now, don't worry about it"Lilly said."Okay, Alphas, go back to Jasper and report to Winston what you've find here, but don't tell them about us, okay?"Humphrey said."Don't worry bro, we got you cover"Garth said, and with that the STALKERS or the Omega drop off a smoke grenade and disappear once the smoke is gone."Well that's very surprising"Can-do commented "i can't believe it, after all these year, they survived and become the deadliest team on the planet"Kate added, they then call a Black Hawk and go back to Jasper base

2 hours later...13:44:18, Jasper City...

They finally arrived on the base, they quickly got questioned by Winston and Tony."So how was it?"Winston asked."Nothing much, we got attacked by some Federation wolves after we got the valuables, but we manage to kill them all"Garth said "is that so? Why i don't see any blood on your face, because if you got attacked, you will kill your enemy brutally"Winston said, the Alpha then hesitates to give the answer for what really happened, but thankfully Kate got an idea."Well we let them kill themselves"Kate said, Tony narrowed his eyes, making sure that they're not lying."Okay then, give us the data and go to sleep, you've enough killing and task for today...see you tomorrow"Winston said, dismissed they walk away to their rooms, a smile planted on their faces, they know if they were in a trouble, the STALKERS will come to aid them, no matter what happened, they will help them.

**Woooo yeah! The Omega become the STALKERS! Next chapter will come in a few days, and there will be a massive attack on Jasper, can you guess who do that?.See you guys later, peace :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, sorry for not updating for days, the reason why is i am very nervous about my exam score, but thankfully i got a good score so my mom gave my laptop back, hell yeah, anyway here's chapter three.I hope you enjoy it :).**

1 month later...March 21 20 2019, 09:33:21...

It's been a month since the Alphas met the STALKERS, they still work undercover with the STALKERS, everytime they called to do something, the STALKERS were always help them to make their task easier, and they were very much happy about City is busy as usual, wolves walking, chatting and one civilian run to the base in fear."Halt! you stop right there!"a soldier said."OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!"the civilian screamed."What happened!, tell us"the soldier said."Death will come to you..."the civilian said darkly, he then removes his jacket, showing that he's strapped with C-4s."OH SHIT!"the soldier yelled, the civilian then detonates the C-4 killing him and the soldier, then on the town outskirts a wolf with dark brown fur watches the city with hatred in his eyes."Sir, they've confirmed the detonation"a wolf said, he smiles evilly and yell "charge to Jasper, leave no wolf behind!crush any resistance and for those who dares to fight against us, they will suffer and will be killed in the most gruesome way!" the army then charge forwards, followed by jets and helicopters to decimates the city.

The Alphas realizing somethings wrong, they then go outside to see what's going on."Dad? what's happening?"Kate asked "it's King! He's here, and he brought the Federation army with him!he's going to takeover Jasper City!"Winston replied, the civilians then directed by the Canadian army to go to Alaska, which according to them, is safe."WE NEED TO DEFEND THIS CITY WHATEVER THE COST!"Tony yelled, the Canadian army who placed in Jasper around 100.000 soldiers but according to satellites overwatch, King's army is around 1.000.000., they're outnumbered 1:10."Come on bring it on!"Winston yelled, then a tank appear, it shoots the base, Winston retaliates by destroying it using a Javelin."Hell yeah!"a soldier yelled, then a Hind comes."Oh shit!Hind!"Tony yelled, the chopper then revving the minigun and mowed down many soldiers."Shit!incoming!"Kate yelled, the Hind targets the Alphas, but thankfully Tony manages to shoot the rotors, the helicopter spins out of control, it explodes just a hundred metre from the base."There's too many of them!"Claw yelled, then a smoke pops out, from the smoke, appear 3 wolves with EOD armor and with M249 SAW."Shit!Juggernauts!"Garth yelled, the Juggernauts began to shoot anything that's moving, then out of nowhere, a wolf with golden tan fur appears and shoots the Juggernauts head with a Panzerfaust, the explosions completly shred the head to pieces."Nice one Eve"Winston said "no problem"Eve said as she joins the group.

But as the time pass by, the situation become more and more desperate, the Federation had took over the city, and now that stands between their victory is the base, they need to destroy the abse quickly."How much men do we have left?"Winston asked to Tony "we only got 73.000 more! They're almost impossible to stop!"Tony said as he shoots some Federation wolves with his G36C."Roger that!"Winston replied, then a flashbang deafens them, the try to regain their sense of hearings when a Federation wolf pinned Winston down, they engage a hand to hand manages to punch his sides and quickly pinned the wolf down, choking him, after a few minutes, the wolf die.

"That's for coming here you bitch!"Winston said as he spit over the dead a tank burst out of nowhere and shoot a gas tank, the gas tank explodes, incapacitating Winston, he groaned in pain as he try to crawl away from the exploding gas tank."Come on old man i got you cover! Grab this G36C and shoot whatever scum running to us!"Tony said as he handed over his weapon to Winston, Winston then shoots some of wolves that coming right toward them, the finally reach the base entrance and quickly get inside, they can't lose this battle, even though that they're outnumbered."Shit...those damn Federations manage to incapacitate me for a while..."Winston said as he get up slowly while catching his breath.

Then a tank burst in through the hangar but quickly destroyed by an RPG-7 from Eve."Guys, we need to defend the base, or we will lose Jasper"Eve said "got it, where the hell are you?"Winston asked "im in the hangar, now moving towards you, stay there"Eve wolves began to pour in the base, Winston, Tony, and the Alpha team are trying to defend it as best as they can, finally Eve arrive with a minigun wielded in her hands, she shoots the Federation wolves, tearing chunks of meat out from their body."Eat that motherfucker!"Eve said evilly "good job honey"Winston as time passes by, more and more Canadian troops dying, now there are only 44.000 left.

"Come on!keep shooting!"Winston yelled, but then tear gasses being thrown in, the tear gasses choked them, the group are easily taken down, the Federations now using gas masks, after some minutes the gas disappeared."Well well well what do we got here"a male voice said, Winston turn around and see King with some Federation wolves."Fuck you King!you are crazy!"Winston yelled "maybe, but i am not crazy!i am a fucking genius Winston!don't you see it?!people loves me"King said with a maniacal laugh.

"No!people hates you King, your mind is fucked up!"Tony said "well if you excuse me,i need to finish off a plan, guys, wrap their hand and their feet with the rope, quickly!"King yelled, the wolves nodded and approach theAlphas, but then a wolf slit their throat off."What the hell was that?!"King yelled as he cocked his Desert Eagle."Boom..."a voice said, then a wolf with an EOD armor appear out of nowhere and began to shoot at Kings place, King run towards the base entrance and try to evade the wolves bullets, but then his heels were shot, he screams in pain as he crawl to a PaveLow that's waiting for him."Help meee!"he yelled, some Federation wolves then helps him and they retreat from Jasper, but the rest of the Federation army is tasked to take Jasper."Are you alright?"the wolf with the EOD armor asked to the Alpha team, then a wolf with a skull mask appear, it was Humphrey.

"Humphrey!, thank god you're here!"Garth yelled happily "Humphrey?Humphrey?!oh my god! You're alive!, but how could it be?"Winston asked in confusions, because he heard that they're KIA inside the mine, but now he's standing infront of him."No time to have a chat, we're going to get you outta here, GO!"Humphrey yelled, the Alphas and the STALKERS then go outside the base and go to the hangar, they finally find a plane, an AC-130."Uhh...does anyone can fly this thing?"Garth asked "i'll do it"Shakey said, he then go to the pilot seat and turn on the Alphas and the STALKERS keep shooting to the oncoming troops, Shakey finally give the sign to get onboard, they quickly go in and let the landing pad open so they can shoot the Federation army.

But then, disaster of the Federation wolf manages to shot Kate's left shoulder, she then tumbles outside the plane to the airfield, Humphrey quickly jump outside and lift Kate up."Shakey! no time to get us back!go to our hideout NOW!"Humphrey yelled "okay, but what about you and Kate?"Shakey asked "don't worry, we'll be okay"Humphrey replied, he then manages to find a helicopter and then lay down an injured Kate on the co-pilot seat, they manages to get out from there just in time before the Federations completly overrun the base, which means they've gain full control over Jasper, Kate then sees Jasper for one last time before fainted due to her injuries.

Kate POV

I was sleeping when a ray of the sunlight hits my eyes, i quickly open my eyes to see Humphrey's sitting right next to me, loading a magazine with bullets."Humphrey, where are we?"i asked, he finished his work on the magazine, load it to a M4A1 with Holographic Sights and cock it, put it down and look at my eyes."We're in the No Wolves Land..."he said in a husky voice.

**So there it is guys!, the third chapter of the STALKERS, the fourth will come ASAP, see you guys! Love you, peace :)**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, well yeah, i've lost some of the ideas that i want to put into this story, but i will try regain that later, anyway here's chapter it's still in Kate's POV.**

"We're in No Wolves Land"Humphrey said in a husky voice.I blink my eyes in disbelief, "No Wolfs Land?, why?"i asked "because the STALKERS base were there, the Federations never know about it, they think we're somewhere in Jasper, hiding"Humphrey said as he sharpen his knife."But what about the radiation?the nukes are obliterate this place 2 years ago, are you sure we're safe?"i asked in concern, because radiation can kill you in a slow and painfull death."Don't worry...the fallout has been gone within 4 months after that"Humphrey answered."So is that true that you managed to take down a whole base just with a single grenade?"i asked, he chuckles quietly, then stare me with his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Yes it's true, but note that the whole base is filled by fuel, ammo, and lots of shit, so yeah, it's true"Humphrey replied, i then think for a second, trying to find out the next question that i will give."What about the sniper kill, did you manage to kill a wolf without using the scope from a mile away?"i asked "yes, but we don't know if it's a luck or skill, but we consider it as a luck"Humphrey said as he finished sharpening his knife, he put it on the sheath, there's a silence for a minute."So how long does it take from here to the base by walking?"i asked "not sure, once i walk from Jasper all way to the base, it took me 8 days, so if my predictions right, it will take around 6 days, so we need to get moving, once we arrive on the base, we'll make a plan to retake Jasper, once Jasper has been retaken, our only objectives is to kill King"Humphrey said.

he then offer his hand to get me up, he pull me up and give a Desert Eagle."Why i don't have any primary weapons like you?"i asked "this M4A1 is the only thing i got, so im sorry if you don't have anything left, but don't worry, me and the STALKERS bury many weapons in the No Wolfs Land, and i brought a GPS, so if we lucky enough, we can find some weapon and some supplies to keep us alive..."Humphrey said as he tracks down the some hours of walking, we finally see a tent which is heavily camoflaged by the forest."Ah there it is, i wonder why there are no Federations notice it..."Humphrey said in amazement, we go inside and find some weapons and ammo, as well as some food and water."We'll stay in here, for now, tomorrow, we will moving get some sleep, you'll need it, i will guard the entrance, incase is there some animals out there, or a Federation wolf"Humphrey said.

20:45:33...

No POV

That night, rain has fallen over the No Wolfs Land, even Kate can't withstand the cold wind sending shiver down to her spine, she look around and found a he wolf guarding the entrance, Humphrey is guarding the entrance, even the cold can't make him shiver, his face is soaked wet, his eyes watching the dark forest, make sure there's no threat on the other hand, watch Humphrey like she's seeing a never knew Humphrey is so attractive, yet so strong, she even can't handle the freezing wind that gusting over the tent, but for Humphrey, it seems like the cold only make him more aware of his surroundings.

Kate then say something that she never expect will be spoken by a she Alpha wolf."Humphrey, can you cuddle with me?im freezing..."Kate said, then she realised she have say something wrong."Are you sure Kate?"Humphrey asked for at first hesitates but then she manage to calm down and nodded, Humphrey then lay down besides her and wrap his strong arms around then found a warmth unlike any other, she feel warm, but also love, affection, she blushed for a moment, after some minutes, Kate had fallen asleep with Humphrey, with a big smile planted on her face.

March 23 2019, 08:31:52...

Kate POV

"Morning already..."i said as she see the rain had settle down and replaced by warmth of the sun, birds chirping happily as i stand up, but i then notice that Humphrey is no longer there."Oh shit, where are you Humphrey?, don't leave me here..."i groaned, i then walk through the bushes and then hear some screaming from a fountain nearby.i run as fast as i could and then found the wolf that i have been looking is doing pushups, and i can see the outline of his body very clearly, when Humphrey got up, im blushing at the sights, Humphrey had gained some muscles after 2 year, and now his body is more muscular than then go to the fountain to cool himself down."Wow, Humphrey is...soooo hot"i said finally finish cooling himself, put on his clothes and walk back to the he arrive on the tent, i already wake up, or so he thought."Hey Kate, you're up?"he said with a warm smile."Y-yeah, so let's get walking shall we?"i suggested while blushing.

"You okay Kate?"Humphrey asked, he clearly can see that i am blushing."Y-yeah, it's okay, it's just i thought you are leaving me behind"i said, he laughed at me."Aww...come on Kate, i wont leave you here..."he said with a warm smile, i giggled and proceed some hours olf walking, we finally reach a lake."So are you hungry Kate?"Humphrey asked "well yeah..."i said, he then cut down a tree branch and sharpen the edge."What are you doing?"i asked in confusions."I am going to hunt down some fish, you can sit back and relax, or you can join me"Humphrey said, i blushed again, he's offering me to come with him!."O-okay then..."i said.

He then give me his knife and attach it to a little tree branch that he cut down minutes ago."If you see a fish, stab it..."Humphrye said, i watch the surface cautiosly, then i found a big fish, i stab my knife but missed."Damn it..."i muttered, then i see that damn fish again, i take a deep breath and stab it again, and this time it hit the fish."YES!I GOT ONE!"i yelled happily, i turn back and see Humphrey already catch 5 fishes."W-what?! how could you do that?"i asked "easy, your movement makes the whole fish come to me, while i just stand like a rock, thanks for the assist anyway"he replied with a smile.

We set a campfire and cook the fish and eat it until we're full."Okay, so let's get going, the next tent is 10 miles away, we need to get moving"Humphrey said.I nodded and walk besides him, sometime i look at him, just to see his beautiful eyes."Kate, my brain saying that you're constantly looking at my eyes"Humphrey informed me, i quickly stop doing that and pretend it never happened.

18:34:28...

"Okay...we finally here"Humphrey said, my leg are sore as hell, when i got into the tent, i instantly lay down while breathing hard."You seems like a little tired Kate..."Humphrey said "A LITTLE?! I AM VERY FUCKING TIRED YOU DUMB ASS!"i yelled at him, he froze for a second before laying down in the far corner."_Oh no i must've hurt him, what am i going to do?"_i asked inside my mind, i slowly crept to his place."Humphrey, im sorry, i didn't mean to yell at you, it's just i am too tired"i said in a sad tone, he turn his back and sit."You must've been tired, here let me massage you"Humphrey said, i nodded and lay down.

Humphrey POV

I can't believe it!i am going to massage Kate!, i slowly rub my hand over her body to relief then tense."Ohh...yeah...so good..."she moaned, after some minutes, i told her to sit on her lap, i then began to massage her back."Ohh...Humphrey...you're so good at this..."she commented "thank you Kate, i appreciate that"i some minutes i finished the massaging session, i then lay down to go to sleep."Humphrey, can i sleep ontop of you? I am feeling a little bit cold"Kate said, i was shocked."W-well if you want to..."i stammered, she got on all fours and slowly crept to my body, like teasing Kate rested her head on my chest."Thank you Humphrey..."Kate said as she kissed my cheek, she then go to sleep while i still wide awake.

I then wrap my arm around her and reply "you welcome Kate..."before going to sleep.

**Woohoo!Kate seems like to have some crush on Humphrey, in the next chapter, someone's going to be hurt!again!, can you guess who is it?.Anyway, i got to go, the STALKERS are inside my house, they're trying to kill me!bye :).**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's been a while since i update, well partly because im going to have the semester exam again, so wish me luck and here's chapter five! :)

Humphrey POV

I slowly open my eyes to see that Kate is still sleeping, her beautiful eyes reflects the sun rays to her eyes into a golden sparkle.I tried to move but i know i can't make her surprised."Kate...Kate wake up" i said as i nudging her shoulders."mmmm...Humphrey, is too early to get on, relax..." Kate mumbles as she went to sleep again."Well if you don't wake up now, i'll leave you here, alone..." i said.

She instantly wakes up, because she's scared when i threatened her with that."Im going to get some foods, so you might want to take shower before we move on" i said while putting my Desert Eagle to my holster."Alright, and be carefull out there" Kate said, i smiled and went to hunt.

No POV

Humphrey is out for hunting, he's going to a pond nearby to get some fish, as he move closer to the pond, he smell a scent, but it's different than his, even far more different than Kate' he ingnores it and go to catch some some minutes, he got enough fish so he go then, an animal blocks his path.

It's a grizzly bear, he shows his razor sharp teeth that can tear a meat from a bone with also roars to the sky while unsheath his claws."Bears...i hate bears..." Humphrey muttered under his knew that if he doesn't move a muscle, he would be okay, but the bear has a different plan to be done.

He roars at Humphrey and began to charge to him at high gets rammed and fly to a nearby tree, he fall down to the ground and coughing up some blood."God damn it!" Humphrey yelled.

He then shoot his Desert Eagle, but then notice there's one bullet left in the chamber, he aims down his sight to get an headshot, as he walks back, he tripped onto a rock just as he pull the trigger.

The bullet then wounded the bear, but the bullet only hit the bears left forehead, and that makes the bear angrier than ever before.

Humphrey then cut down a tree branch and sharpen the edge."Come here you asshole!" Humphrey taunted the bear, the bear then run to Humphrey at high speed, while Humphrey ready for the incoming impact force. The bear then lunges at Humphrey, but only to find that he got stabbed right on the neck, the sharp edge from the tree branch had went through his neck, bloods began to puring down like a waterfall, the bear roars for one last time before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Humphrey then sit down for a minute, while examine his wounds, it's not deep, but it's enough to send some serious pain across his body, he then picked up his Desert Eagle from the ground and walk back to the hideout.

Kate POV

I was just laying down on the bed when i see someone coming over the hideouts entrance, when i look into the entrace i saw Humphrey brought back a fish, but also soaked with blood."Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What happened to you?" i asked.

"A damn bear attacks me, fortunantley i manage to kill the bear" Humphrey said while clutching his wound."Here, let me clean the wound" i said, offering some seems like to be shocked at my sentences.

"Are you sure Kate?" he asked me, i smiled and nodded in agreement, he sighed and remove his black jacket, he then proceed to removing his shirt, revealing his developed abs.

I blushed at the sights but quickly get some first aid kits, i use some alcohol and pour it down into a cotton and brushed it over his hissed in pain , try to hold it as i clean the wound.

"There you go...all clean" i said, i then use some bandages to wrap it across his chest from under of his left armpit all way to his right shoulder.

He then pick his shirt and dress up."What are you looking at Kate?" Humphrey asked, i snapped out of my trance and blushing, completly unaware that Humphrey's actually watching me for the whole time.

"Nothing, i just thingking about something else" i lied to him, he just shrugged it off and saying that we're going to the next hideout in 10 minutes.

After then minutes, Humphrey got out with his backpack."Come on let's go" Humphrey said, i just nodded and follow we walk, i sometimes look at his body and face."_He's so hot! And handsome!"_ i screamed inside my head like a little girl who brought into a candy store.

"Kate, i still seeing that you're attracted to my body and face, can you stop doing that for a while? It bothers me sometimes" Humphrey groaned, but i do not care.

I keep looking at his face until we arrived at the next we unload our things and i went to sleep.

22:37:52...

No POV

The moon illuminates the No Wolfs Land with it's light, Humphrey is guarding the entrance, he's having a bad he also curious why Kate always looking at him."Maybe she likes me? Or there's something that she like from my appreance, i don't know" Humphrey asked himself. "I like every inch of your body anyway" Kate said seductively, while appearing out of nowhere."Wow! are you stalking me?" Humphrey asked."No, i just wanna ask you, do you have any girlfriends so far?" Kate asked, that hit Humphrey's head.

"_She wants to be my girlfriend!"_ Humphrey said excitedly in his head, but he keep his feeling in a low profile."No, partly because i am busy with dealing with those Federations fuckers, so no" Humphrey said."Humphrey i had to say something to you..." Kate said while looking into his icy blue turn his head to her and ask "what is it?" while gazing into her beautiful golden hazel eyes."Me and Garth are actually broke up a year ago, now he's with Lilly, so will you become my boyfriend?" Kate asked, hoping that Humphrey will say yes."I...i love you Kate" Humphrey then screams in happiness, finally find her soul mates. Kate then kiss Humphrey in the lips, they kissing beneath the moonlights that shines brightly over them.

A/N: Woohooo! Yeah! Kate finally became Humphrey's official girlfriend, next chapter will inculde a reuniting with the rest of the STALKERS team and with the Alphas, along with the remains of the Canadian army, i'll see you guys later :).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Sorry for not updating for a while, my family is going through a hard time, my dad has not worked for 6 months and my family is running out of money, so yeah it's kinda hard time for us, but here's STALKERS chapter 6! Enjoy :)

Humphrey woke up in the morning to see a beautiful wolf laying ontop of him, he kiss Kate's forehead before removing her so he can get can see it's already morning, around 7 a.m.I did not take a long time for Kate to wake up.

"How was it Humphrey? Did i miss anything?" Kate asked "no, but i miss you" Humphrey said."Aww...you're so sweet" Kate said while kissing him."Kate...we have to take a bath if you want to continue the journey" Humphrey said, Kate groaned and reluctantly let him go, both of them then go to a nearby waterfall and wash their body.

After some minutes they pack up their gears and move a few hours, they find a small field, they decided to take a break there."Shh...you hear something?" Kate asked, Humphrey then got up and try to hear any sound that he can hear, he then hear the air is like whipping around the air, he looked up and see a Pavelow approaching him.

"OH SHIT! KATE COME HERE!" Humphrey said while aiming his G36C with Red Dot Sight, then the door went open and reveal some people inside.

.

.

.

"Hey Humphrey! Thank god you're alive!" a male wolf said, "Shakey! For god sake i thought you're a fucking Federation!" Humphrey said, still not believe he's reunited with his friends."Come on hurry up! We wont wait you!" Mooch said, Humphrey then board the chopper and go to the STALKERS base.

"So, let me guess, you're Humphrey's boyfriend, aren't you Kate?" Salty asked, this makes Kate blushed."Aww yeah, Humphrey and Kate sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Salty and Shakey sang the song, and quickly earning a punch in the mouth by Humphrey." Aww that hurts" Shakey said while clenching his jaws."That's for insulting me" Humphrey said "we were just playing on you man, damn" Salty replied "sorry for that" Humprhrey apologized.

"So how's my fathers going?" Kate asked "your father is okay, along with the rest of the Alpha team, Tony is okay, the STALKERS base were filled by the remnants of the Canadian Force, there wre only 2 million left, by now, Kings army is reaching 10 million, so every single life counts" Mooch explained.

2 hours later...

The chopper made it to the STALKERS base, the whole residence had waited for them."Hey look! Humphrey's here!" Garth yelled, the whole crowd begin to cheer and whistle.

The helicopter then landed safely on a helipad, they then go outsdie to see everybody is welcoming them back."Hey guys" Humphrey said, Kate then hugs her parents and also her sister Lilly.

"I love you so much..." Kate said "me too sweety" Eve said then go inside to have some conversations.

"So how's Kings progress?" Humphrey asked "he's not moving since he take over Jasper, he thinks that he had everything so he didn't do anything" Garth said, they then grab a seat and have a talk.

"So Kate, how's your day with Humphrey?" Lilly asked 'well it's quite amazing actually, me and him are having a great time" Kate replied while Humphrey stroke her blonde hair.

"You two didn't _did_ that, didn't you?" Winston asked, this makes Humphrey and Kate blushed."Of course not, i mean, we're not married yet, so we can't do that" Humphrey said, he knows if he says yes, Eve would've killed him."Okay so that's a relief to me, so how do you find this place?" Winston asked.

"Well, after we escaped from the mine, we then see this bunker, we then take a shelter here, and found out this is a very big bunker, over the past 2 years, we spent our days in here, not going out of there since the fallout still train ourselves to become more better than before" Humphrey explained.

"Okay than, that's a good thing to be hear" Tony wolves spent their times talkign about eachothers life until night has fallen over the base.

"Alright, i think it's time to go to bed" Eve yawned as she leaves the crowd, Winston then leaves and walk with his wife and Tony walks away to a different direction. Garth and Lilly go to their room, leaving Humphrey and Kate behind.

"So, what now?" Kate asked "let's go get some sleep" Humphrey said while guiding Kate to his room, he then lie on the bed with Kate ontop of him.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked "What is it babe?" Humphrey asked.

"I love you" Kate said

"I love you too..." Humphrey said, and with that they fall to their sweet dreams.

A/N:Alright, im sorry if this is shorter, my mom is angry about me and i think i wont be able to post some new chapters for the next few weeks, until then see ya! :).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been a while since i've updated this story, well mostly because i try to finish off my Demon Wolf2 story, which is now finished, and now i turn my focus only on two story, this one and the end of the beginning.I also had a project doing crossover with Call of Duty, so yeah, here's STALKERS chapter 7, enjoy :).

March 26 2019, 07:12:49...

No POV

Humphrey woke up with Kate ontop of him, it's been 2 day since she confess her love to him, he smiles at the thoughts and carefully remove Kate from his body to his side, he walks over the mirror, while examine the scar on his chest, it's been healed, but not fully, then two hands snaked to his shoulder and wrapped around him.

"Heya sexy" Kate said, Humphrey turn around to see the beautiful wolf infront of him."Hey babe, im just checking my wound, see if it's already healed" Humphrey replied "come on Humphrey, they maybe already waiting for us" Kate said, Humphrey nodded and put on his shirt while Kate got dressed, they then walk out of their room, fingers interlocked.

They slowly walk to the command center, after they arrive, they saw the Alpha and the STALKERS are there."Hey, check it out, the new lovers decides to came here" Hutch joked, Humphrey and Kate laughs, clearly that the Alpha team got the sense of joke from the STALKERS.

Humphrey then take a sit while Kate sitting on his lap, their chatting are finally interrupted when Winston and Tony came to the place."Looks like someone is having a great time, eh?" Tony said, surprising the then walk beside Tony and say "gather up your equipment, we're going to take Jasper back, the briefing will start 10 in ten minutes, dismissed" and walks away with Tony.

"Alright, we better suit up if we don't want to get their wraths" Garth said, they nodded and leave the is putting on his combat clothes on while Kate putting on bullets on a magazine."Humphrey, we're going to be late" Kate said "don't worry, we wont, just wait, i'll finished in no time" Humphrey said as he cocks his TAR-21 ACOG Sight, he then take Kate's hand and lead her to the meeting room.

Later...

They arrived just in time when Winston are about to start the briefing."Alright, everyone's here, so our target is Jasper City, we're going to land on the western side of the city, then proceed to the center, after that, retake our old base, and remember, the base is still filled with many explosives, so you have to be carefull if you want to throw explosives,the operation will be initiated within 10 minutes, that's all, dismissed" Winston ending his speech.

Humphrey and the rest of the team went back to their own chairs to relax before departing to Jasper City."So, if we take Jasper City back, will King make a counterattack in order to retake Jasper?" Can-Do asked.

"Well, he might do that, because Jasper is a vital city, so yeah, he might do that" Humphrey team spend last minutes before Winston come to them and say it's time to go."Alright, let's go guys" Garth said, they all cocks their gun and go to a PaveLow, they then began their journey to Jasper City.

10:56:22...

"Alright, lock and load, we're going in 30 seconds" Winston said, the sky is full by anti aircraft bullets shooting to the invading helicopters were shot down during the the hit the western side of the city and began the operation."GO GO GO!" Tony yelled, the STALKERS and the Alpha shot some federation wolves before continuing to the street, but get's halted by a tank.

"Someone neutralized that tank!" Garth said, Humphrey see a Javelin and pick it up, he aims towards the tank as the green box began to beeping, signaling that the weapon is the Javelin beeps rapidly, Humphrey launches a missile to the air, it goes vertically before going down fast, destroying the tank in one hit.

"Way to improvise Humphrey, let's go" Salty said, the team make their way to the heart of the city, but then a Hind shows up."SHIT! HIND!" Humphrey yelled, they take cover near a hole, a tank then shows up, using the minigun mounted ontop of it, it wrecks the choppers rotor to pieces, the helicopter falls to the ground, destroyed."Thanks for the assist, we're moving out" Humphrey said.

The team are walking down the street, the attack has occured from every direction, West, East, North, and South. And now they're converging near the enemy occupied base."Shit! RPGs! Take them down!" Lilly yelled, Reba then runs to the street and dodge some of the rockets, she climbs up to the watchtower and neutralize the RPGs, she then pick up the RPG and notice there's a bunch of Federation wolves near a fuel truck, she aims to the truck and fires it.

The truck explodes into a very big fireball, sending the crowd of federations to their deaths."Wow! that was fucking awesome!" Janice commented, Reba smiles to them, then the glass besides her breaks, she turn around and saw 2 wolves in an EOD suit, armed with M249SAW are decimating her place.

'FUCK! SOMEONE HELP HER!" Mooch yelled, Humphrey, along with the rest of the STALKER, runs toward the raging federation wolves."Hold on Reba! We're coming!" Janice yelled, the Alpha just watching them fighting the Juggernauts."What are you waiting for?! Help them!" Kate yelled, the Alpha then joined the fight, but the STALKER got the Juggernauts first.

"Threat is over, are you okay Reba?" Janice asked, she slowly got back up, giving them a thumb up, showing that she's okay."Alright, let's go in, the base might be heavily fortified inside" Shakey said, the two teams enter the base while clearing the path for the oncoming troops behind them.

"Watch you backs guys...they can be anywhere in this shit" Hutch reminded them, then outta nowhere, a man with a flamethrower comes out, nearly burning them in the process."SHIT! TAKE OUT THE FUCKING FUEL TANK!" Humphrey yelled, Kate go out from her cover and slide down while shooting the flamethrowers tank, she manage to hit it and make it explode, incinerating the wolf.

"Thanks babe" Humphrey thanked his girlfriend."No problem" she replied with a warm teams finally clear the entire base, they go outside and see that Winston and Tony is there with a worried face."What's up?" Humphrey asked "we got a bad news" Tony said "what's the bad news?" Garth asked "King notices our successful attempt to retake Jasper, he's going to send 5 divisions to reclaim Jasper, which means, it will be a bloody battle, they said that they will arrive tomorrow morning, so be prepared and get some sleep" Winston explained, the teams nodded and go to their own old room.

That night, can't sleep, mostly because tomorrow there's a big battle upon them, then outta nowhere, Kate enter his room and snuggle to his chest."Hey Humphrey" Kate greeted "hey Kate, what brings you here?" Humphrey asked "it's just i can't sleep, mind if i sleep with you?" Kate asked, Humphrey chuckles a little bit before saying "of course babe, anything for you" and kiss Kate on the lips, Humphrey then wrap the blanket around them before going into a peacefull sleep with his girlfriend Kate.

A/N: Alright, that's chapter 7 guys, there will be a lot more to come, and the next chapter contains a battle for Jasper, so stay tuned and i will update as fast as i can, see you guys later :).


	8. Chapter 8

March 27 2019... 05:47:21

Humphrey POV

I slowly open my eyes to observe my room, it was a quiet day, well partly because it's still morning, then i see a female ontop of me, yes it's Kate, my is so beautiful, i can't take my eyes from her, even just for a split second,i slowly remove her from ontop of my body, allowing me to get up.

"Ughh...another day to fight the federations" i muttered to myself, which quickly followed by a little laughter from my back, i quickly turn my back and see Kate is pinning me to the wall."Well, what do i got here? My cute yet handsome omega" Kate said as she kissed me in the lips "and i got the sexiest Alpha on the entire Jasper" i replied while deepening the kiss, Kate moaned to my mouth as we kiss passionately.

Unfortunantely, our sweet moment must come to an abrupt end when Winston wants us to get ready to repel the counterattack that will happen within 45 minutes ."we'll continue it later Kate, for now, we have something more important to do" i said, much to Kate's disappointment, i smile to her and give her a kiss again before going to the shower.

The cold water send chill down through my spine, i was humming quietly when i heard someone is opening the door, i look to the door and saw Kate on her bath robe, she loosen the robe and it fell off, giving me her fully naked body, my _wolf_ instantly get hard, she sway her hips seductively as she make her way to the shower, she then began to kiss me as we take a bath.

"K-Kate...n-not here..." i said stammering, but that only make Kate increase her seducing."I always want to try this Omega" Kate replied while grabbing my erected wolfhood, i try to resist, but it finds too hard for me, but fortunantely, Kate let me go, and she licked her lips and say "i will let you free now, but tonight, i will make you suffer" while wink her eyes seductively, i nodded in agreement and we quickly finish our shower.

We put our clothes on and check our weapons, see if it's ready to being then go outside and see the whole team are ready for the briefing, we quickly find a seat and watch as Winston and Tony appear to give the sitrep."Alright people, we have some advantages on our side, first, we have the Canadian army guarding the whole border, second, because King wants to attack us, he has no choice but to attack us from front, due to the heavy mountain range surrounding us, and plus, it's blizzard on your winter suit and get ready in 10 minutes, dismissed" Tony explained, the crowd dispersed.

We go to our room and grab some winter apparel and go outside, we go to the Jasper suburbs and wait there until King arrive.

No POV

Humphrey and the rest of the Alpha and the STALKERS are watching the valley that's the only way to enter Jasper City, they occasionally looking at eachothers, or sometime have a small talk to keep them aware of their surroundings.

They are threatened by not only King and his army, but also frostbite, so in order not to get a frostbite, they sometime take a small walk around the valley and return to their original position.

"Man, where the fuck are they?" Mooch asked "they will arrive bro, soon, just be patient and keep an eye for them" Salty replied, Mooch smiles at him, his friend always finds a way to slove the problems.

Not far from there, Kate is seen with Humphrey, who had a little chat."So where the fuck is King?" Kate asked to Humphrey "he might be slowed down due to the blizzard, but they will be here, soon" Humphrey replied, reassuring her, then they hear something like cutting through the air in the sky, Humphrey notice the sound and look up try to find the source.

Then without warning, a missile detonates 20 meters from him, he's blown away by the sheer power of the explosion, he is deafen for several seconds."Humphrey? Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked, but he can't hear it clearly, because he's still in his shellshock experiences."HUMPHREY!" Salty yelled to him, he finally got out from the shellshock and see that 4 wolves had died due to the explosion.

Some of them had their arms missing or their chest ripped open, he grab his weapon and found that King is using a predator missile to soften up their defense to pave the way for the federations."SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT DOWN THE FUCKING PREDATOR!" Humphrey yelled, Hutch then appear with a Stinger, he then aim to the Predator patiently, even when the enemies are approaching and the blizzard is getting worse, then it beeping like crazy, he shoots a missile and it tracks down the Predator.

20 seconds later, they hear a large explosion sound, signaling that it was destroyed."FUCK YEAH!" Hutch yelled, much to the teams relief, they then turn their head and see that the federations are coming."COME ON! LET'S GO!" Kate yelled, they began to lay down fire, after some minutes, they see a tank is approaching, and it's going to shoot them.

"OH SHIT! GET OUTTA HERE!" Garth yelled, the tank shoots, nearly kill the teams, they get up and began to shoot the tank, then Salty had a great idea, he runs forward while killing some of the Federation wolves, he then climb up the tanks, and open the hatch, he then kill the operator inside and began to shoot the Federation, and they though it was a friendly fire.

"FRIENDLY FIRE! FRIENDLY FIRE!" a wolf yelled, but he quickly got dismembered by a bullet shell, Salty began to laugh maniacally while keep shooting anything on his quickly followed by Mooch and Shakey, they climb up the tank and join the party.

Mooch helps Salty to reload the turret while Shakey keeps firing using the minigun ontop of it, but soon, they party is interrupted by a Hind that shoots the tank, rendering it unusable."FUCK! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Mooch yelled, they're scrambled out into the open, the Hind shoots the tank once again, completly destorying it, Reba and Janice then brought up an RPG, Reba shoots first, but misses, and this gave Janice an opportunity to shoot, and it hit the Hind.

The Hind began to spiraling out of the control and explodes seconds later."OW YEAH!" she yelled as she high five with Reba, the Federations began to overwhelm the team, although the fought up very hard, but it's time for the team to back up slowly."Guys! we gotta to clear out the threats! We gonna hold much longer, they're hammering us! Driving us back to Jasper, if we continue losing Jasper, it's only a matter of time before they kill us!" Winston yelled through Humphreys radio.

"NO WE'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE JASPER AGAIN! PERIOD!" Humphrey yelled, he began to grow berserk and began to kill anyone that's coming for him, but unfortunantely, he got shot right on his right arm, the wolf that shoots him began to sprint forward, try to finishing him, once and for all, but only to find that he got shot right through the head by Kate.

"Thanks babe" Humphrey thanked her for saving his life, and it earns a chuckle from Kate, whose dragging him to the safety "it's my job to protect you babe" Kate replied "and it's my job too" Humphrey replied back, they then reach a small house and take cover in it, then Winston speak again."GUYS LISTEN! I HAVE A PREADTOR MISSILE ENROUTE TO YOU POSITION, A HELICOPTER IS GOING TO DROP A CRATE THAT'S CONTAINING A LAPTOP THAT WILL CONTROLS THE PREDATOR, CAN YOU SEE IT?" Winston yelled through the radio, because the sound of the battle is outmatched his voice.

'Wait Winston, im going outside!" Humphrey replied, "no Humphrey don't!" Kate yelled, he go outside and got shot again on his knees."SHIIIIIT!" Humphrey yelled as he shot the wolf on the chest three times with his Desert Eagle, he then sees a crate fall 3 meters infront of him."Okay i see it!" Humphrey said as he crawl to the crate.

"Okay it might can slow them down, but it only got 5 missiles, so use it wisely!" Winston reminded him, Humphrey open the crate and take the laptop while walking limply back to the house while the team give him a covering fire.

After he get inside and open the laptop, he then sees a 2 large green box, signaling it is a tank, he shoots the first missile and direct it to the two greene box, the screen turns black and an explosion is heard, he then shoots 2 other missile to a very big crowd of Federation wolves, he then shoots the fourth missile to obliterate 3 Hind that's near with eachother, and now they only have one missile left.

"SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?! THEY'RE TEARING US UP!" Garth yelled, then Humphrey got a brilliant idea."IS THERE A FUCKING MOUNTAIN NEAR US?!" Humphrey yelled "YES THERE IS!" Can-do replied "GOOD, HERE'S THE PLAN, IM GOING TO SHOOT A MOUNTAIN, THERE MIGHT BE HUNDREDS OF TONS OF FUCKING SNOW, SO AFTER I SHOT IT, IT WILL CREATE AN AVALANCHE AND HOPEFULLY, THE FEDERATION WOLVES GETS A DIRECT IT" Humphrey explained his crazy idea, which gets an agreement from everyone.

"Everyone hold on!" Humphrey yelled as he shoots the fifth and the final missile to the mountain, he then directs it right through the thick snow and blow it up.

.

.

.

A rumbling is heard, the snow had take too much damage from the explosion and crumbles, sending a big yet devastating avalanche to the valley below, the federation wolves notice the rumbling noises, but they don't know where it's coming from, then without warning, they get a direct hit from the avalanche, it travels at the speed of 200 km per hour, the avalanche travels through the valley, decimating anything in it's it stops just metres from the Alpha and the STALKERS are, and there's nothing left but death and an eerie silence around them.

A/N:Sorry guys for not updating , i am sorry, well because i am going back to high school in 2 days and my mom wants me to study, so yeah, it's kinda hard for me, but anyway, please give a review, it means so much for me, see you guys later :).


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It has surpassed the first Demon Wolf story views!, i am glad that you're still here, giving me the encouragement to post more and more stories in here, and great thanks to all of you who have see and view this story and give reviews to them, so here's chapter 9, enjoy :).

The avalanche has stopped, the valley are now become a silence place, once filled with many battles now replaced by deaths, the STALKERS and the Alphas went out from their house and take a look on the avalanche, it has killed, well almost 10.000 Federation wolves, the casualties on the Canadian army around 2 until 2 and a half thousand soldiers.

"My god... what happened here?" Humphrey asked "looks like your shot had stopped the attack Humphrey, nice" Kate commented while checking on a dead soldiers, see if he is still alive."Yeah, lucky i got that crazy idea, if i hadn't got that, we would've been got killed by those fuckers" Humphrey replied.

They continue search for anyone that still survive, but after hours of searching, they only found 200 hundred soldiers, from the original number around 3000 soldiers fighting."Alright, so what now? We're miles away from the base and now we're starving to death", and plus we can't even see a fucking meter infront of us" Garth said while trying to spot something in the distance.

"Garth, what did you see?" Lilly asked, Garth at first sees a light is searching for something, then a whipping noise is heard, and finally, it reveals some helicopters are searching for them."HEEEY! IN HERE! They all yelled, the chopper then spots them, they then descending to the ground, when they touches the ground, two man walks out, Winston and Tony.

"Well done soldiers! You have succeded defending Jasper City from the Federation wolves and stop them using a crazy yet successful plan by using an avalanche to obliterate the oncoming enemies" Winston congratulates them, much to their happiness."You guys get some rest now, tomorrow we're going to rescue someone that's very important to King" Tony added, which makes the team confused.

"Who?" they asked in unison, "you'll see" Winston give them a warm yet questioning smile, signaling that tomorrows operation is going to be very important to them, they enters the chopper go to the base and go to sleep, preparing themselves for the next day

March 28 2019, 05:43:28...

Humphrey POV

I woke up to see that it's almost 6 am in the morning, but i didn't see Kate anywhere in my room, which she usually found sleeping ontop of me, i quickly grab my towel and my clothes and go to the bathroom and found out that Kate is taking a bath, and Humphrey uses it as a chance to retaliate on Kate, whose sneaking while he's taking shower yesterday.

i slowly slid the doors open, revealing a slender golden body, i slowly closed the door again and crept to Kate, whose still unaware of my presence, when I got close enough, I wraps my arm, nearly hitting her breast while kissing her neck.

"AAAHHH, OH MY GOD HUMPHREY! YOU SCARED ME!" Kate yelled while trying to release ehrself from my grip, but i is far mroe stronger than her."Just like what you did yesterday to me, no i am returning the favor" i whispered on her ear while cupping her breast and kiss her lips, causing her to moan in delight.

"Ohh Humphrey, i love the fact that you know how to please a girl" Kate moaned while rubbing his back "thank you" i replied wiht a smile.

Our romantic kiss comes to an abrupt end when Winston are announcing a briefing for the team, we quickly get out from the bathroom and dress up, before joining with the rest of the team."What's the sitrep Winston?" i asked "well we're going to rescue a familiar person" Winston replied "and can you give a clue?" Garth asked, Tony nodded and show them a picture of a female wolf with dark brown fur standing beside King.

"You gotta to be kidding me, are you fucking serious? We're going to save Kings daughter?!" Hutch asked."Yes, now you might wondering why we're going to save her, because, while her father is a cold blooded slaughtering wolf, she is a kind hearted wolf, because she doesn't like the way her father waging war against us, she began to give us information about him and his army secretly, but unfortunantely, she is caught by King himself and now is going to be executed in a stadiumin Vancouver" Winston explained.

"So now you want us to safe her from her death?" Mooch asked "pretty much, now gear up, the Little Bird us waiting for you, dismissed" Winston ending the briefing, we all go to their room and pack up things that we will bring for the rescue mission.

And after that, they board the Little Bird and fly to Vancouver.

6 hours later… Vancouver, 11:45:39…

No POV

The teams had arrived in the stadium, they're placing a remote Barret that's controlled by a small laptop that can kill accurately from 2 miles away, now they're scouting for the whole area.

"Come on, where the fuck is she?" Garth asked impatiently, Humphrey and Kate are constantly watching the stadiums area, only to find that's filled with Federation wolves, but they're still unaware of their presences.

"Hey Humphrey, can you use the Barret to locate Princess?" Kate asked "sure, I'll do my best" Humphrey replied as he put out his laptop and use it to guide the sniper rifle."Alright what did you see?" Kate asked "well, I still see shit, just a bunch of fuckers wandering around" Humphrey huffed, "keep your eye on it Humphrey" Kate said as she uses her binocular to help Humphrey to spot Princess.

"Wait how about that one?" Humphrey asked to Kate, he spotted two wolves dragging a female wolf into a chamber."Wait I am scanning her face right now" Kate said as she try to scan her face as fast as she can."No… it wasn't Princess, keep searching, you're doing great" Kate cheering up Humphrey, he already make a great start.

"Wait how about that one?" Humphrey asked to a tortured female on the outside of the stadium."Nope is not her" Kate replied, Humphrey sighed in defeat, finding Princess in the stadium would be like finding a needle in a haystack, minutes after minutes have pass, but still no sign of Princess.

Just as Humphrey want to turn off the laptop, something catches his attention, he quickly zooms the scope to get a better view, and he got her, it is Princess."KATE KATE! I GOT HER!" Humphrey yelled, Kate was surprised, Humphrey handle the laptop to her and Kate confirmed it is Princess." Alright, let's go guys, we're going to need an element of surprise to rescue her" Kate said.

"But how? We can't just bust our asses through the front door and kicking their asses" Salty said, but Humphrey got a plan."Yes, but a convoy will arrive every 20 minutes, and it's about time they show up, use your grenade launcher to stick some remote semtex, then I will pull the trigger and off we go" Humphrey explains his brilliant idea.

"Alright then, let's go" Garth said happily, they then equips their grenade launcher and load it with Semtex, they wait for a few minutes before the convoy shows up."Okay in three…two…one….Go!" Humphrey starting the operation, they manage to hit all of the trucks in the convoy."That shoulda do it, get in the truck" Humphrey said as he climbs up a truck that's similar to the one that they're gonna blow up.

"Claw and Scar, prepare the Little Bird, we're going for Princess and then the LZ, E.T.A 5 minutes" Humphrey informed Tony's right hand wolves "got it, good luck, out" Scar said, they then drive the truck behind the convoy.

"Alright, Kate, blow the convoy whenever you ready" Humphrey handle the trigger to her, she looks at Humphrey one more time before push the trigger, the semtex explodes, causing chaos in the stadium."GO GO GO! OPEN FIRE OPEN FIRE!" Humphrey yelled, he speeds up the truck while the rest of the team shoots any Federation wolves on their line of sight.

The truck crashes to the door, the climb out from the truck and burst open through the door, they kill some Federations before Humphrey use his laptop to relocate Princess."Alright, she's on the third floor, this way!" Humphrey said, they make some pretty good progresses until they came into a halt when they uncounters a large group of Federation wolves guarding the stair to the third floor.

"Humphrey! Can you use the remote sniper rifle to thin 'em out?" Lilly asked, Humphrey then use his laptop to guide the sniper to kill the wolves, after 11 seconds of doing so, there were only 5 left from 30 wolves."GRENADE!" Mooch yelled after throwing a 3 second cooked off grenade, the grenade explodes, killing the 5 wolves, ripping their chest open and shattered their body due to the sharp shards.

They finally reach the third floor, only to find it's guarded by two Juggernauts."SHIT! use the sniper again!" Garth yelled, Humphrey use the sniper again and kill the two Juggernauts with the help of the teams, they then plant a breaching charge on the door.

The timer sets off and the charge explodes, piercing the door into a million pieces, they neutralize any threat inside and Hutch check on Princess conditions."PRINCESS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Hutch yelled to her "y- yes I am okay, please get me outta here" Princess replied in fear."Wow, you might wanna take a look on this" Shakey said as he stares into a wall, the team turns their head to the wall and saw their pictures are planted on it and below it, there's a sentence saying "KILL THEM ALL…" using blood.

"Wow, King must be a very psychotic person" Can-do said, slightly trembling, then a voice is heard."_You shouldn't come to here…STALKERS…" _the voice said "who's there?" Humphrey aim down his weapon sight "_ I am King, you shouldn't go here due to those old fuckers order"_ King said "shut the fuck up King, we're going to get you, and kill you"! Kate yelled to him.

Then the tv screen comes to alive, showing his face with a big yet devilish grin planted on his face."_You know, you and those old fuckers are similar, so I might will give you a proper present from me, enemy to enemy, enjoy_" the screen then turns into black and there's a wolf strapped with C4s on his chest coming to the room.

"SHIIIIIT! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!" Lilly yelled, she shoots the window and the whole team and Princess jump through the window just as the wolf detonates the C4s, they tumbling down as an ambush takes places."SHIT! CLAW SCAR! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WE'RE HAMMERED DOWN HERE!" Humphrey yelled while he killed a wolf with his Desert Eagle.

"We're going to land in the LZ in 45 seconds" Claw said, they began to push to the LZ, but the Federation wolves are slowing them down."GARTH! USE YOUR SKORPION TO SHOOT THAT FUEL TRUCK!" Humphrey yelled, Garth shoots his Skorpion to the truck, after two and a half magazines, the truck explodes, killing 20 wolves nearby.

"COME ON LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Claw yelled as they they board the plane, Humphrey got hit on his right shoulder."AAH YOU FUCK!" Humphrey yelled, he then use his remote Barret to remove any threat before taking off.

2 minutes later, the stadium is enemy free, and they go back to Jasper City with a precious person with them, Princess.

A/N: Alright guys, that's it for chapter 9, sorry for not updating for several days, I am participating on a scout event 5 days ago, it starts at Thursday and it ends at Saturday, so I can't update, plus I got very tired after go home, and because of that, I've lost my spirit to don't worry, im still here :). And I need a help from you guys, you might never know or heard my story called ' the end of the beginning, and because the story is a large crossover, and particulary on the sequel of it, I am thinking on moving it to the Misc part of the if you want me to do it, please leave a review, I REALLY need your help guys, so that's for today, I hope you have a great day tomorrow and bye, peace :).


End file.
